fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Fable Wiki The wiki about the Fable series that since September 2007 Fable II ;Characters * The Hero of Bowerstone * Hammer * more... ;Quests * The Hero of Will * The Hero of Skill * more... ;Locations * Bowerstone * Bloodstone * more... ;Weapons * The Daichi * The Chopper * more... Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters *Locations *Weapons *Quests *Characters *Enemies *more... *;Jonathan Ross accidentally announces Fable III on his Twitter page, and announced he was asked to record a voice over. The twitter message reads "Goodnight all. Must go to bed. Got asked to do voice in Fable 3 tonight. Subarashi. Oyasuminasia. Woss out." He later replied "Good morning. Today i must file DVD's, write a piece for The Times, apologize to Peter Molyneux then go Thorpe Park for SAW rollercoaster!", after he realized his mistake. He also announced Charlie Brooker was asked to voice a character aswell. *;Peter Molyneux announced that Lionhead Studios will soon start working on Fable III. The game is now in pre-production.'' *;Fable Wiki now has an IRC channel! It is located at #fablewiki. For more information see the Community Portal. *;Knothole Island content was released on January 13th, 2008. *;Fable II receives 3 stars out of 5 from Gamestation reviewers. source *;Fable II: Knothole Island will be available to download on January 13 and is expected to cost 800 points. *;Xbox 360 Fanboy reports that Knothole Island brings with it three new achievements, all of which can be gotten simply by being around when someone else completes them. A perfect reason for going co-op with a friend. Here are the new achievements: :*The Collector (25GS) — Acquire all the mystery items in The Box of Secrets shop, or see another Hero do so. :*The Meteorologist (50GS) — Bring all of Knothole Island's weather problems under control, or help another Hero to do so. :*The Bibliophile (25GS) — Find all the books detailing the history of Knothole Island, or help another Hero to do so. *;Fable II'' downloadable content announced, the DLC features a new land to explore, Knothole island. *;Fable II was released in United Kingdom on October 24th, 2008. *;Fable II was released in North America on October 21st, 2008. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=30 break=yes buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Please assist by contributing to or creating any articles whatsoever about Fable. * All contributions big or small will be fully appreciated. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * This wiki needs lots of images see Category:Articles without pictures to find out which ones we need. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Knothole Island is the first Fable II downloadable content. Two versions were released, one for 800 Microsoft points and one for free. The free version only allows co-op play with someone with the premium version, you do not get to go to the island on your own The new content was released for download on January 13th, 2009. Hundreds of years ago, the tribe from Knothole Glade discovered the existence of an island far off the mainland said to offer its inhabitants full control over their weather. Tired of constant Balverine attacks and damp, dreary weather, the tribe elders decided they would find this mythic island and settle there. The ancient civilization who originally lived on the island created the magical artifacts that control the weather, and hid them in dangerous caves so that their warriors would be tested every year. ([[Knothole Island|'more']]...) mpFToootGZk Fable II Introduction Cutscene The Hero Doll of Theresa (more...) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse